Hanabi's Dare
by internalfugue
Summary: Hanabi has a wicked plan to get her cousin Neji to have some fun. SasuNeji shounenai.
1. Introduction

A/n: This is just something that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. I love Hanabi like this, she reminds me of my sister! I will probably continue writing it throughout the summer, but be warned: I have only ever finished one story other than drabbles. Anyways, tell me if you like it. Also, I don't have a beta, so if you'd like to be that ever so special person, just leave a comment and I'll get back to you.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it wouldn't be _fan_fiction, would it?

Hanabi's Dare 

Introduction

It was a sticky hot morning in Konoha, and our mini green beast was doing laps around the city to warm up for training. Finally when he reached a good amount he headed of to his teams meeting place to receive a special solo mission from Gai-sensei. He was to tell the other two members of the team that there was to be no training today due to the fact that they would probably get heat stroke. And he was to walk to their houses. With a hug and a huge grin from Gai, he set off.

First off he went to Tenten's. Very loudly he knocked on the door, for he had learned that sneaking up on any shinobi, never mind a weapons master kunoichi, was a bad idea. People really don't give Lee enough credit, he's quite sharp. After delivering the message, Lee headed to the Hyuuga sector. That's right, Neji's extended family was big enough to have their own sector. And as a proud and rich clan, it was huge, well decorated and unfortunately for our mini green beast, had tight security.

First, he tried Gai's Charismatic Stride, a special taijutsu used for Looking Like You Belong in High Class Areas. The guards immediately intercepted him at the gate to the sector and asked his purpose. So, Lee ran away, bought a costume and tried again… to the exact same result. Lee took the costume off and hid it in the bushes and reapproached the gates in his usual garb. He told the guard of his mission and was admitted no problemo. _Nice guy that guard_, Lee thought to himself and grinned, temporarily blinding two gardeners and a maid hanging laundry.

Meanwhile the object of Lee's effort was enjoying his specially prepared breakfast of the Japanese equivalent of eggs on toast with bacon and tomatoes. Probably some jasmine rice and tofu and maybe even shrimp or yam in there somewhere. You get the idea. Just as he finished it off, his younger cousin from the main branch came into the morning dining area to bug him. It was her favourite activity.

"Good morning Hanabi," he said politely.

"Why are you like that Neji?"

"What do you mean?"

"All formal and shit."

"First of all, a Hyuuga should have a vocabulary broad enough not to have to resort to curse words, and second, I don't know what you're fucking talking about."

Hanabi giggled and tried a different approach. Apparently Neji was in his complacent mood, meaning it would be extra difficult to get a reaction out of him today. Time to bring out the big guns.

"So why aren't you going off to train yet, did you have a fight with your girlfriend?"

"I've told you a thousand times, Tenten is not my girlfriend. I don't have time for girls, I'm focusing my life on training. You know that Hanabi."

"So you're gay then?"

Neji glared at her.

"I knew it, you're gay! Daddy, Neji's g-"

He clapped a hand over her mouth, he didn't need another reason for Hiashi to hate him. He was about to reiterate his speech on how he didn't want a relationship with either girl or guy at this point in his life, when he noticed a familiar chakra pattern in the window sill.

"Good morning L-"

Lee was ogling him as though he had suddenly turned green and sprouted two extra heads.

"Lee? What's wrong?" Neji waved his hand in front of his team mate's face, nothing. Then suddenly…

"How come you never said you were gay Neji?"

"What? But I'm not gay! Hanabi was just trying to get on my nerves, she wasn't serious!"

The girl was backing out of the room, she knew she was in trouble now. If the loudest mouth in Konoha spread this rumour, Neji was going to be so pissed. But her plan did work, he was yelling! Neji the inexpressive was actually yelling. Pretty good. She decided to watch the show just outside the door with her newly developing byakugan.

"It's ok Neji, we're not homophobic, in fact Gai-"

"Stop right there Lee I don't have time to discuss our sensei's sexuality with you right now, I have to get to training." The bishounen furrowed his perfect eyebrows as he rewound the sentence in his head. He tried again.

"I don't want to know about Gai's sex life, and why aren't you at training, you usually go early."

"Well that's why I'm here Neji-kun. Gai-sensei said that it is much too hot to do training today, so we should enjoy the summer and live our days of youth to the fullest. So we have the day off! I completely agree, our sensei is so smart…"

Lee rambled on for a few minutes, having for a moment forgotten the previous conversation. Neji used this time to his full advantage planning both his revenge on Hanabi and also how to get Lee to believe he was straight. However, he was dragged back into the conversation when Lee mentioned a name that always caught his attention.

"… so I'm going to go ask Sakura if she'll go out with me today, she is so beautiful. I wish she wasn't in love with Sasuke, he doesn't treat her as well as she deserves."

Neji took the pause in Lee's speech to interrupt.

"Sasuke's not that bad, he just isn't into girls."

"Sasuke's gay too! Oh my goodness, why doesn't anyone ever tell me these things!"

"No Lee that's not what I meant. I meant he's like me: he is focusing his life on training instead of relationships ."

"He likes you? So you're gay together. I see…" Eyebrow boy thought for a while. If Neji had been any normal person he would have given up by now and held his head in his hands, but Neji was used to Lee's disability to get a thought out of his head. Talk about one track mind. The boy's stubbornness was useful for training, but not so helpful in real life.

Just outside, Hanabi had come up with a brilliant plan. It had come about for the following reasons:

Neji went hysterical when she said he was gay. Well, hysterical for Neji at least…

Neji had the day off.

Neji always, she realized, opposed any slander of a certain Uchiha.

This was going to be good.


	2. Chapter 1

Hanabi's Dare

Chapter One: The Plan

As an aspiring matchmaker, Hanabi knew a set up between two stoic, stuck up, narcissistic, proud bastards could just prove a bit tricky to pull off. She would have to use all of her cunning and wit, which amounted to a great deal for her age. She was quite the fox.

Her plan so far could be summarized into the following: use Neji's faults to get him to ask Sasuke out on a date. Easy peasy. These two were small fry compared to getting Hinata to confess to her boisterous blond. Now, to execute step one. Get Neji to think about Sasuke.

"Hey Neji-kun, where are you going?" She asked sweetly. It was (as he'd learned the hard way) her most dangerous tone.

Wrapping his arm bandages as the final preparation for an outing past the Hyuuga sector, Neji tried to respond in such a way that his devious cousin couldn't twist to her own devices. He failed miserably.

"I'm going to train with team seven, apparently Kakashi thinks it's good to practice in all sorts of weather."

"Going to see Sasuke?"

"He'll be there, but that's not why I'm going." Neji stated cautiously.

"Oh really?" Hanabi asked skeptically.

"Um, yes, really." He replied bluntly.

"Oh. Well, say 'hi' to him for me will you?" And with that she turned on her heel and retreated into the mansion which the main line inhabited.

As he walked to team seven's training grounds, he pondered the possible meaning of Hanabi's farewell. Then he decided that snotty little preteens who don't mind their own business should be ignored. Sasuke on the other hand… No! Don't even think about it. Stupid cousin filling his head with intolerable ideas. Neji sighed, hopefully this would not affect his spars.

When he arrived, a cluttered two minutes of action decided his fate for the day. And such a thought provoking fate it was. Somewhat conspirational…Anyways, here is how it went.

Sakura: Sasuke, you'll spar with me right? puppy dog eyes

Sasuke: No. For the last time, no.

Sakura: So that means you'll say 'yes' tomorrow then right?

Sasuke: No.

Sakura: But you said-

Naruto: Sakura will you spar with me? I really want to show you my cool new trick- but don't worry, I won't hurt you I'll do it next to you or something, because I really like- Hey! It's Neji! Wanna spar with me? I want to know if I'm stronger than you yet because I must complete my dream and become Hokage!

Neji sighed. It seemed each team had very similar dynamics. The parallels were freakishly abundant. And speaking of freakishly, do both Naruto and Rock Lee have ADD? Stopping Neji's train of thought (and causing an explosion and a two car pile up) Sasuke caught Neji's eye. The Uchiha winked and ran off into the forest. Neji followed, glad to be away from the raving fangirl and the energetic orange _thing_.

But poor Neji. All he could think about that day was the conversations he'd had that morning. With brief interludes of 'does it make me gay to think he's as hot as I am?' and 'damnable cousin why do you inflict me with these torturous thoughts!'. It was really not a good state to be in for sparring and eventually he got so lost in thought that his sparring partner nicked his pale cheek with his kunai. They stopped their practice, Sasuke looking at the garnet liquid running down the blade, Neji wondering if he was really that out of shape.

"Perhaps Gai was right, we really shouldn't train when it's this hot."

"Is that your excuse?"

Neji blushed, he couldn't tell whether Sasuke was angry or flirting with him, it was like seeing himself.

"Well, um… yeah I guess."

"What are you thinking about that is so distracting?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"I suppose I'm not used to not holding people's attention." Short and sweet. Truthful. So Sasuke was just plain curious eh?

"Well if you really want to know, I had some very odd conversations with my cousin this morning, I can't stop going over them, trying to find meaning in them. It was just so strange."

Sasuke sat down, and invited Neji to do the same. The older boy then recounted parts of his morning, avoiding mentioning that Sasuke had anything to do with it. When he was finished, Sasuke thought for a moment, then asked what it had to do with him.

"It has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me, you are being obvious."

Neji gave in, it wasn't worth it. "How so?"

Something is clearly missing from the story. And if it wasn't about me then you would have just told me."

"Very intuitive. I bet you could just guess what it has to do with you."

"Something along the lines of Hanabi thinks you like me, judging from what I've heard of the previous conversation."

"N-no! Actually, Hanabi never went that far. It was Lee who said that after he burst in, I don't remember what I said but it twisted in his mind to become 'he likes me' or something. But later, Hanabi was acting sweetly, which is poisonous of course, and she told me to say 'hi' to you. Do you even know who she is?"

"Not really. I suppose she would look like a Hyuuga and from what you just said I think she would be sharp and bitingly funny. I might like to meet her. She sounds like much more fun than you are."

Neji glared. Sasuke smirked.

They both burst into laughter, such a rare sound that it brought the other ninjas in the vicinity racing over at once to see if something was wrong.

That night Neji lay in bed thinking about, you guessed it, Uchiha Sasuke. He rolled the name around on his tongue, it sounded nice, come to think of it. He thought about how easy it seemed to talk to Sasuke when he always felt constricted when he talked with others. As if he had no need to use formalities, even though they hardly knew each other. They just understood one another, perhaps they felt they were on equal footing. They were both from well respected clans, both were geniuses with high expectations, both had some family issues… both were steaming hot and totally sexy. The list went on in Neji's mind, or at least it would have if not for a small knock.

"What is it Hanabi?"

"Did you have fun today?"

"It was just training."

"That's all you did the _whole_ day?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"How do you know Hanabi? How do you always know?"

"I can't just tell you something like that can I? How about this: you have to do one thing I say, like a dare. And if you complete it, I'll tell you what it is you do that lets me know you're lying."

"Dare me."

"Ask Sasuke on a date."

"What? No."

"Why not, are you scared?"

"No, I just told you this morning, I don't want relationship right now."

"Is that why you kept saying his name over and over before I came in?"

Neji threw a pillow at her.

"Baka. You must have been hearing things. Go to bed, it's past your bedtime."

"For your information, I don't have one. But you're going off topic. So are you too scared? Because otherwise I'll never tell you what it is that you do."

"You know what Hanabi? I think I accept your dare. I'll prove you wrong. Besides, I only have to ask him out, I can stand him up if that's the only part of the dare."

"No you can't that defeats the whole purpose! You have to go through with it."

Neji scolded himself for letting her realize the loophole.

"I know you like him Neji, at least as a good friend. Just go have some fun."

"Only for you Hanabi."

Muahahaha! The sweet voice strikes again!

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I think it's much better than the intro. But anyways, I haven't exactly gone over this yet, but I'll replace this with the better edited version ASAP. So press the 'R' button. shamelessly begs for reviews I need feedback to make this a really good story. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life. I also got stuck in a pothole of dj, but that's besides the point. This story is developing a mind of its own I tell you. Satisfying, yet irritating, the plot is curving a path from passable fiction to crackpot humour. But do not be afraid, for as the author, I shall not let it fall (entirely) to ruin.

A translation to those of you who can't read my mind: I just reread the last chappie and now I think it sucks. So here I am to write something (hopefully) good for you all. All of my lovely reviewers make me extremely happy and grateful, thankee!

Ps, some one asked a very good question: who is to be uke? I would prefer Sasuke since he has that adorable just-throw-me-down-and-fuck-me-silly-'til-I-forget-my-emo-angst think going for him usually, but Neji is just being too clueless right now for me to make a final decision. Also, I thought I said already that this story will _probably_ stay T rated, so no yaoi. Shounnen-ai definitely, but I'm no good at writing lemons.

So, after such a huge A/N, Chapter Two!

Hanabi's Dare

Chapter Two: Awkward Silences

That night Neji dreamt of a boy who had no face. His hair was dark and all stuck up like he'd slept on it funny, and although he seemed eerily familiar, Neji couldn't place him. This put Neji in a bad mood during breakfast, and the dramatic entrance of both of his cousins did nothing for his somber condition.

"Good morning Neji-kun! Did you have any dreams? That's nice, I just wanted to know if you'd put any thought towards your mission. So?"

"You know I don't have any missions right…" Somewhere in the boy's head something clicked. "It was him! That bastard had no right to be in my dreams, in fact I think I'll have to go-"

"Ask him out?" She promptly stopped the genius' rant.

He looked down at his NinjaChow. Think cereal but for ninjas. "Just to be sure," he started tentatively. "You're never going to tell me how you know if I'm lying otherwise?"

"No chance." Hanabi smiled sweetly.

Neji thought it over. If an enemy nin figured out his weakness, it could be fatal. So for the sake of his growth as a shinobi as well as his life, he would comply with the dare. Then he could train himself out of his fault and be a better ninja. It had absolutely nothing to do with liking Sasuke. At all.

"Like I said last night, I accept."

Hanabi smiled and exited, telling him to do it within a week, leaving a thoughtful Neji and a dumbfounded Hinata.

"So what are you up to today Hinata?" He asked.

"I'm g-going shopping with T-ten-ten today um, after training."

"Ah. Well have fun. I'm off now." And with that he jumped out the window and headed for his training grounds.

Upon reaching them, he spied a familiar face that ought not to be there. None other than the great invader of dreams, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Wh-what are you doing h-here?" Great, now he was stuttering like Hinata-sama.

"Wuh what do you think I'm doing huh here?" The Uchiha mocked. Neji winced visibly as he continued. "Do you think I'm here to ask you on a date?"

"Well about that… um-"

"Neji-kun! Sasuke-kun! Are you having lovely youthful mornings? I really hope you are from the bottom of my heart! We should do five thousand pushups to celebrate the youthful morning and the beautiful- Wait one second!" Lee pointed a finger at Sasuke accusingly. You aren't here to steal the heart of Neji-kun are you? Because it belongs firmly to- Tenten-chan! It's so nice to see you here! How is your youth treating you?"

With that, the two normally-browed boys were left to themselves once again.

"What was he going on about?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure, he was speaking even faster than usual. So, why _are_ you here?"

"To train with the only worthy opponent I can find right now."

"Oh, who?"

"…" Wow, Sasuke had thought that this boy was a genius, guess he was wrong. Oh well, he was still too damned hot for his own good. So he grabbed the confused bishounnen's hand and pulled him off into the forest.

Like last time, they were each distracted by each other, although they were both trying too hide this weakness so much that they didn't notice their opponent doing the same. Finally, after grueling hours in the heat of going at each other with increasing passion (A/n: ninja lay traps, authors lay innuendo. So far only a certain silver haired jounin can do both at the same time), the two well matched boys collapsed at each other's sides.

"I'm ravished."

Sasuke looked at the boy oppositely strangely. Neji was sprawled on the ground with his arm hung delicately over his gorgeous eyes to block the light and his other hand fanning his face gracefully. Did he know how delicious he looked? Or sounded for that matter… Then he clued in.

"Do you mean famished?"

Neji blushed at his slip of the tongue, but it was lost in the flush heat and training had caused. Was it hunger and tiredness that made him say it, or his nasty little subconscious just waiting to be let out?

Neji sighed. Then realized that here was Sasuke, lying next to him in the middle of nowhere. He emitted a deeper sigh thinking hopeless ecchi thoughts when Sasuke poked his side.

"Eeep! What was that for?" And how did Sasuke know of his one and only ticklish spot?

"Stop being perverted. And it was a lucky guess."

"Oh." Neji thought for awhile before responding properly.

"What? How did you- I mean- I wasn't- ugh… But I didn't say that out loud did- Can you read my mind?"

Sasuke smirked. He knew his smirk was irresistible, the fangirls told him so everyday. Of course they used words like 'your stunning smile fills my heart with love and sorrow as I feel your pain…' He knew it had to be mostly a load of shit, but they did always come back to the smirk. Or in their rose coloured glasses, smile of utter sexiness.

"Maybe."

"Wha… Oh my goodness! There can be no other explanation! You are in league with her! Noooooo! I'll kill her I will, baka cousin, she's gonna get it!"

"I told you before Neji, I hardly know your cousin at all."

Neji calmed down enough to catch the hook in Sasuke's otherwise soothing words.

"Hardly?" He raised an exquisite eyebrow to accentuate his words. Or _word_ as the case may be.

"So the genius exists after all…" Sasuke seemed to be talking to himself. Suddenly he turned back to Neji. "So are you going to ask me anytime soon? I can't wait all my life, even if it is you."

"I was right! I knew it! It's true you've joined the ark side! You are lost unto me! Why does the world inflict such great misery upon my shoulders!" He went on, apparently years spent with Lee had rubbed off on him after all.

Sasuke however had spent years with an equally, if not louder, dobe. He had his ways of silencing people.

He took Neji's ears in his hands and pulled his face roughly forward and closer to his own. The melodramatics did not stop however, until he planted a chaste kiss on Neji's ranting lips. He pulled away when Neji finally stopped, biting the long haired boy's lip as he drew back.

The longhaired boy jumped at the pain, turned a bright pink and stuttered while blood started to swell like a dewdrop on his pouty bottom lip.

"Is, is this another d-dream?"

'Another?' Sasuke thought. He said, "If it were a dream would I kiss you again?"

"N-no, you always walk away before I see your face…"

Sasuke ignored the potency of the older by's remark and slid his hands back to Neji's neck, pulling him in again. Neji's eyes were wide, they were so close that he thought he could count each of his arched and fluttering eyelashes.

"I guess it really is a dream then." And with that Sasuke quickly performed the hand seals for transportation jutsu behind Neji's back. Poof. Gone, Just like that.

Neji's head hit the forest floor without Sasuke's milky white hands supporting it.

"Ow…"

From the tree branch far above, Sasuke pondered the intelligence of what he'd just done. Oh well, it was worth being the gossip of all Konoha just to see the object of his lust lying like that with his lips slightly parted and his hair fanned around him like a halo. A beautiful silky dark halo.

A/n: Yay, I finally finished this chapter! It was going to be settup-ish for the next chapter, but I guess I got a little carried away. Hope you like it, I'm already writing the next chapter: Down to Business. Gomenasai for the wait, but I can only write at my dad's house (about every other week).


	4. Chapter 3

Ack! Before I start, I just wanted to say that I have a new story out! Shameless self advertising. But don't worry because I won't desert this one. Also, is it just me, or do the paragraphs disappear or grow into giant spaces when I post? Next few chaps (if I manage to write that much more before september…) I'll be playing with format, so hang with me. I don't own Naruto, reviews with helpful criticism are very much appreciated. Flames are funny, but my favourite reviews are the ones in which you give my story the love I hope it deserves. I'm such a suckup. Sorry for the wait, but I have my own special pace. It stumbles... Well, on to the story: Finally the date!

HD ch3

Neji had one day left to ask Sasuke out before Hanabi said she would end the offer. And he still had no idea where he should ask Sasuke to go, or how to do it for that matter. The fact that the Uchiha was in on the deal was infuriating. It made Neji wonder if he liked Sasuke or was just using him and vice versa. He really needed some time to think.

This trail of thought led Neji to take a long walk after training. He hadn't seen Sasuke since the last day in the forest. Speaking of which, he felt very embarrassed. On one hand, he'd been kissed, and he wanted it to go on, but Sasuke had ended it. On the other hand, he had revealed to Sasuke that he'd dreamed of him. How girly… He wished he hadn't let Sasuke leave. This time he'd be more assertive.

From Gai's team's training spot on the outskirts of town, Neji followed his feet. He only realized his surroundings when he (most uncharacteristically) tripped over a tree root and landed flat on his face. When he looked up, a gorgeous sight met his (equally gorgeous) eyes. A crystal clear stream dipped into a series of small rapids, which emptied into a rock pool. It would be lovely to swim in, especially on this hot sticky night. Neji dipped his hand into the water, it was ice cold, perhaps this was one of the mountain streams. On the surface of the pool the water hardly moved at all, leaving the reflection of the sunset shimmery and surreal. It was very deceptive, a strong current lay a few feet below.

Suddenly and seemingly out of the blue, our little Hyuuga had a brilliant idea. He rushed home, brushed his hair, ate a rushed dinner and left again to try to find a certain someone.

Uchiha Sasuke was about to curl up with a good book, Three Essays on How to Throw a Shuriken, when his doorbell sang its tune. Reluctantly he got up from his chaise-lounge and answer the door to a barrage of questions.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not really,-"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes but-"

"Good, come with me."

Slowly curiosity took over the crabbiness. Sasuke allowed Neji to take his hand and was pulled halfway down his garden path before he tugged his hand away. He had some dignity.

Neji looked back to him and smiled. Tonight would be a test. To see how willing Sasuke was, how trusting, how challenging, how much he would put up with.

"Ready?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Follow me then."

And before Sasuke knew he was gone, Neji had run halfway to his training grounds. When Sasuke caught up, the Hyuuga was feeling very cheeky. He sped up.

"I thought you were a prodigy. What took you so long?" Neji smirked. He had the boy right where he wanted him. Sasuke couldn't pass him, because he didn't know where they were going. But Neji knew he really wanted to.

Sasuke on the other hand, was pissed. Neji dragged him off to go who knows where without any notice at all, away from his new book and his glass of pink lemonade. If the fangirls ever found out about the pink lemonade… He didn't want to think about it. Said fangirls were probably in his house stealing his stuff right now, he hadn't bothered to lock it. It's not like he had anything worth stealing though. Only the fangirls (and a few fanboys) dared to go near the Uchiha compound anyways. It was full of ghosts, or so he heard. He'd never seen any other than in his nightmares.

Now he was hot and bothered and heading further and further from town. When Neji finally stopped, Sasuke heard water not too far off. All he could see however, was trees and bushes, and a very large tree root.

"Do you trust me?"

A bad question for one ninja to ask another.

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Tough love. Close your eyes."

Glare.

"Just do it. Nothing bad will happen."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He felt Neji take his hand again and lead him carefully around a bush of some sort, over the tree root and closer to the water from the sound of things.

"Open your eyes."

He had to admit, it was a very romantic place. The sliver of a moon gave barely enough light to see by, but the water reflected its light onto the leaves around the pool. Neji had taken his sandals off to dip his feet in the water and was now watching Sasuke intently.

Sasuke smiled.

"I like it here."

"Me too."

The sound of the water and the forest creatures was so calming that neither boy really wanted to break the silence between them. Sasuke sat down beside Neji and watched the ripples on the pool.

"It would be nice to go for a swim." The older boy said wistfully.

"I don't have my swim trunks."

"Neither do I."

"Oh. I think I want to go home now."

"Why, what are you so scared of? You're the one who kissed me."

"That was different."

"How so?"

"It was Hanabi's dare. Our team got stuck babysitting her a few weeks back."

"She's quite the devious little matchmaker isn't she."

"Hn."

"So are we going swimming?"

"Yeah, whatever."

They stripped unashamedly; they had nothing to hide. Still, they instinctively kept their eyes off one another, respecting each other's privacy. Or rather, they didn't realize how shy they really were.

Neji slipped into the pool and stayed under the surface. He loved how the current played with his hair. The water was icy and extremely refreshing on such a hot night.

As he came up for air he heard something very unexpected.

Sasuke looked shocked, like a deer in the headlights (if they had headlights, or deer for that matter...). It suited him terribly well.

"Did you just squeal?" Neji asked dubiously.

"It's cold."

"You don't have to state the obvious, squealy."

Glare.

"That's a very sexy glare you have."

Pout.

"And a very pretty pout."

Ignore.

Neji laughed. "I'll just splash you if you keep this up. Get over here."

Sasuke grudgingly waded over. "What now?"

A maniacal grin slowly took over the usually calm Hyuuga's face. He and Hanabi were related after all. "Now I splash you!"

"Not if I get you first."

They edged round each other, trying to catch the other off guard, but no such luck. After much innocent fun in the water (not sure how they managed innocent in the nude, but they did), they were both shivering with chattery teeth and blue lips. They shiverred into their clothes and started to walk back, getting warmer every step.

"Sasuke, you look like a corpse. A pruny corpse."

"At least I don't look like a girl. A wrinkled girl."

"At least I never get bedhead."

"It's not bedhead, I style I that way."

"What's this, the pout re-emerges?" Sasuke looked away. Neji didn't want to jeopardize his new friendship, so he stopped teasing. "Tell me about babysitting Hanabi, I could use some advice." Make an Uchiha feel superior, and you have a happy Uchiha.

"She's a brat." Neji nodded in agreement. "You have to let her be in command, while still keeping in control."

"That sounds all too familiar. How would one go about doing so?" Time for interrogation.

"Give her choices that guarantee the answer you want. Sakura suggested truth or dare. Bad idea by the way. Hanabi wanted Naruto to kiss you, so I said we could call the game off because it was too serious, or she could ask someone who wouldn't mind so much."

"So you kissed me because you wouldn't mind so much? Not because you like me or you felt jealous that she dared the blond?"

"Well, maybe I was a little jealous. Naruto always seems to get all the action, but he's much more into girls"

Neji snorted. Apparently he wasn't to get a confession tonight. Both of them had resumed their shells. Bishi-boys are like onions; they have many layers. All of which are sour. But with proper treatment they can be sweet too.

Yup, I got that from Shrek. Which I don't own. Good movie though. And I tricked you all, thinking the dare was Neji's. cackles Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, I'd like to hit twenty five reviews before I post again! I totally won't stick to that, but it's a nice goal.


End file.
